coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8078 (8th March 2013)
Plot The police question Jason about his van. Jason's shocked when they claim to have received a tip-off that someone matching his description was seen fleeing from a burning van earlier. Fuming, Jason realises that he's been set up by Karl. Eileen confronts Paul for lying to her about where he spent the afternoon. He angrily reveals that he went with Toni to buy Eileen an engagement ring. Eileen's stunned. Struggling to keep his cool, Jason tells the police that Karl Munro, his girlfriend's ex, is framing him. Stella urges him to keep calm. After a triumphant performance, Anna tackles Faye over her lies about the tickets. Aadi's upset that he forgot his one line in the show. Sunita invites Dev to stay for tea and they bask in their shared pride of the twins. Eileen tries desperately to backtrack but Paul, hurt by her accusations, walks out. Anna makes Faye apologise to Owen. He's sympathetic, realising that Faye hoped Tim and Anna would become a couple. Anna's moved as Owen reminds her that he loves them both very much. Jason gets wound up about Karl. Stella thinks he's being childish as he can't be sure who's responsible. Jason's gutted when Stella announces they should split up. Anna thanks Owen for being so sensitive with Faye. They share a tender moment. Stella tells Jason that his behaviour demonstrates they aren't strong enough as a couple. Jason apologises for overreacting and persuades her to reconsider. Stella agrees to let Jason move into the Rovers so they can commit to each other properly. Jason bumps into Karl in the Street. Jason enjoys telling Karl he's moving in with Stella. Eileen finds Paul in the Rovers. She begs him for another chance and admits being an idiot. Paul drops to one knee, proffers the ring and asks Eileen to marry him. Eileen gleefully accepts and the whole pub celebrates. Jason moves his stuff into the Rovers. Stella reveals that she's asked Owen to give Karl a job to keep him busy. Jason bites his tongue. Katy's jealous as Steph and Ryan go on their date. Kirsty tells Tina that she and Fiz need to stay away from her mum as they could be arrested for witness intimidation and end up prison, like Tyrone. Jason and Stella bump into Karl at the bistro and behave civilly. However, once Stella's out of earshot, the animosity between the two men is all too apparent. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede Guest cast *PC Marks - Balvinder Sopal *PC Gran - Clifford Barry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police question Jason, having been told he matches the description of a man fleeing from the burning van; the solicitor tells Fiz she may have jeopardised Tyrone's case; and Owen rumbles Faye's ploy to get Anna and Tim together. (Note: the scene with Fiz and her solicitor did not appear in the episode). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,250,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes